


Anyway, Here's Wonderwall

by Ashrocksit08



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Promposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashrocksit08/pseuds/Ashrocksit08
Summary: Toni has to get home to work on her promposal for Cheryl. The only thing standing between her and that is a stupid pep rally.





	Anyway, Here's Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on my Tumblr vixensandserpents.tumblr.com
> 
> This one was requested by jauregui-rainbow and I hope they like it. 
> 
> Comments are welcome, and hey, we gotta get through this hiatus somehow, right? Why not fanfic?

"It's quiet in here." Cheryl said suddenly, breaking the silence between herself and Toni as they lay in her bed together, both girls on their back, the crowns of their heads practically touching but not quite while Cheryl played with Toni's fingertips. "You never heard the term comfortable silence? I spend most of my time around a biker gang, I take the quiet when I can get it." Toni told her, she hadn’t been bothered when their conversation lulled, content with just holding Cheryl’s hand and enjoying her quiet presence. 

“I’ve never had a comfortable silence in my life.” Cheryl admitted, but didn’t elaborate and didn’t need to. They had a nice afternoon together and she wasn’t in the mood to ruin it with the dark thoughts that could sometimes creep up on her. Toni was great about stuff like that, always willing to listen and comfort if need be, but it wasn’t needed now, all that was needed was something to fill the silence. 

With her free hand, Toni felt around blindly until it landed on her phone, “Then we need a soundtrack. Here, knock yourself out.” She told Cheryl and kissed the back of her girlfriend’s hand before she let it go, then gave her the phone and changed her positioning so her head was on Cheryl’s shoulder, giving her a view of the small screen.

“I get to see your music library. I’d say that’s a level up in this relationship.” Happily, Cheryl took Toni’s phone and opened her spotify app. The redhead’s eyes scanned through Toni’s recently played a small frown on her face, “What kind of bovine fecal matter do you listen to, Topaz? Do you play anything that came out this decade? Oasis, really?” 

Toni scoffed, “What’s wrong with Oasis? They’re classic.” 

“I wouldn’t actually know, I’ve never heard of them.” Cheryl told her dismissively. 

“Then you’re the problem not me. Wonderwall is timeless, babe, it transcends time. It was great then, it’s great now, and it will forever be great.” Toni was so passionate in her argument she actually sat up in bed, amusing Cheryl more than anything. 

“I seriously doubt that, but let’s hear it anyway.” Cheryl was playing nonchalant, but she wanted to consume anything Toni was interested in, wanting to know as much as she could about the Serpent as she found that Toni didn’t talk about herself much, she held her cards to her chest pretty close, and Cheryl enjoyed every new piece of information she learned about her girlfriend. 

“I think you’ll end up being pretty into it, babe.” After she settled back into Cheryl, Toni pushed play, and sang softly under her breath along with the music. 

That night, they listened to the song 5 more times, neither of them being able to get enough of it. 

______________________________

_A week later_

Toni was not in the best of moods --- it was Friday, all week she’d not only been dealing with trying to keep the peace between Sweet Pea and that idiot Reggie Mantle who was so intent on riling up her short fused best friend, but prom season was in full swing and she still hadn’t figured out how she was going to ask Cheryl. Making a spectacle wasn’t something Toni liked to do (don’t let the pink highlights fool you) but she was dating Cheryl Blossom who by virtue of who she was not only needed but deserved a promposal that knocked all these lovey dovey northsiders out of the water. On top of everything else, Toni hadn’t seen much of the redhead in question, and she was starting to think that maybe her not asking her yet had something to do with it, though Cheryl just kept insisting she was busy with River vixens practice. Regardless, Toni decided to lock herself in her room right after school and not come out until she had the perfect promposal in mind. The only thing standing in between her and that was the stupid pep rally, only made even a little worth while by the fact that Cheryl as always, was killing it leading the Vixens.

“I think I’m going to cut out early, I’ve got enough pep.” She leaned over and told Fangs, whose hand shot out and grabbed her wrist to keep her in place, “No, you can’t!”

“Why can’t I? It’s the last period of the day and we’re at a pep rally, nobody’s gonna know I’m gone or care if they did.” Toni countered while she shook off Fangs’ grip, wondering why he wanted her to stay so badly. 

“Because! Because…” 

Suddenly, the familiar chords to Wonderwall started to play, bringing Toni, and everybody’s attention to the two giant screens in the gymnasium. 

“Because of that. Now pay attention.” Sweet Pea leaned forward from where he sat behind Toni and whispered to her.

On the screens was a re-creation of the music video Toni recognized immediately, only instead of Oasis there was Cheryl as well as Sweets, Fangs (dressed as a clown), Josie, Veronica, Betty, and even Jughead all playing their parts in the admittedly bizarre video very serious, which only made it better somehow; kind of funny, kind of sweet, and oddly effective. Toni had no idea what was happening until the end of the video where the spinning vinyl read the words ‘Prom?’. 

When Toni’s eyes landed on Cheryl the redhead had a mic in her hand, “Antoinette Topaz, you are my wonderwall.” Cheryl spoke slowly as she ascended the bleachers to get to her girlfriend, eyes locked on Toni as the Riverdale high student body parted like the red sea to make way for the cheerleader, “Will you go to prom with me? 

All eyes were on Toni and she was sure she looked like an idiot with a blush tinting her cheeks the color of the highlights in her hair, and a smile that was practically splitting her face. She nodded “Yes! I’ll go to prom with you, of course, babe!” 

Cheryl’s smile rivaled, if not matched Toni’s and she practically squealed into the mic, “She said yes!” As if there was any chance that she wouldn’t have in the first place. 

Toni didn’t like making a spectacle of herself, but not kissing Cheryl then and there wasn’t an option. She tugged on the material of Cheryl’s top and pulled her in for a kiss that was meant to be chaste, but almost immediately went beyond that, garnering more clapping and wolf whistles, and the two pulled apart, Cheryl bringing the mic back up to her lips as she licked them, hoping that there was truth in advertising with her new smudge proof lipstick, “Okay, we’re leaving now. Oh and for anyone who hasn’t popped the question yet, good luck topping that losers!”


End file.
